


The Three Stars of Haven

by GreyGullHaven



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Duke/Nathan/Dwight, Fanart, Multi, New pairing in town, Other, Rare Pair, Three Stars of Haven, asthetics, move over ThreeGulls, photo board, three stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyGullHaven/pseuds/GreyGullHaven
Summary: Photo aesthetics board I made for my rare pair -Duke/Nathan/DwightWe have Nuke and Naudrey and ThreeGullsNow it is time to introduce ThreeStars <3
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Dwight Hendrickson/Nathan Wuornos, ThreeStars
Kudos: 3





	The Three Stars of Haven

ThreeStars of Haven- Duke x Nathan x Dwight by GreyGullHaven 


End file.
